The art of smoothing washed fabrics by means of gliding pressure place thereon by a hot metal surface is an extremely ancient one. Modern technology has affected both the means for heating the irons as well as, providing a smooth bottom surface or "sole" which contacts the fabric to be smoothed. Notwithstanding, these improvements a substantial amount of friction inevitably arises during the ironing process, which increases the labor which must be put into this somewhat tiresome but necessary domestic process. It would be desirable to find a mode of applying a lubricating film to the sole of the iron in order to reduce the friction. Such a lubricating film however, must be devoid of any possibility of transferring either odor or discoloration to the garments to be smoothed. Heretofore, no satisfactory lubricant for this purpose has been developed. Attempts have been made to coat the sole of the iron with smooth low friction coatings of inert polymeric materials. Teflon has been used principally for purposes of keeping the soleplate clean with only minor reduction in friction compared to uncoated metal.